


Begin Again

by TransformersG1fan271



Series: Beginning Anew [1]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Two brothers are slowly healing in a new world they are uncertain about.





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> So I rewatched the Lego Movie, and I remembered how much I loved my boys. So here we are.
> 
> I don't own these sweethearts --> WB Studios
> 
> Enjoy!

_"Good morning buddy!"_

"Mornin'..." Two eyes, one grey, and the other a pale blue, slowly opened, squinting at the ray of sunshine directly in their path. "Stupid sun..."

_"Oh don't be mad at the sun, you left the blinds open."_ The amusement from his brother caused a small grin to cross the man's face, the cracking of bones sounding throughout the room as he sat up with a grunt. _"There we go, up and at 'em."_

"Who are ye, mum?" Bad Cop grumbled, ruffling his salt and pepper hair slightly as he went to shower. Bad Cop, or Liam depending on who he knew, wasn't one for mornings, usually leaving that up to his brother as he preferred the night. Passing by the sink to his small bathroom, he paused when he noticed a shard of mirror tucked behind the faucet. "...Daniel?"

_"...I looked last night."_  Liam sighed as he took his usual shower, eyes closing as the warm water dripped down his face. He shuddered momentarily as the water dripped down the right side of his face, hands balling into fists as he began to remember.

_"Your Good Cop side's making you soft, Bad Cop. You will not fail me again, and I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen again!" Daniel began to scream in agony as Lord Business forced their head into acid, pulling him out by their hair only to do it again. Daniel eventually went silent as the pain overwhelmed him, Liam barely conscious as he was held upright by two of the robots. The red gazes were vacant, watching as Business forced Liam to Kragle his parents before ordering the man out to hunt down the Special._

Liam hadn't realized he had fallen to his knees, hands trembling as he remembered the three lonely days he had endured without his brother with him. It suddenly seemed so much harder to breathe, the four tiled walls around him seemingly coming closer and closer, ready to smother him into oblivion.

"It's okay Liam." The all too familiar soft voice of his brother had Liam blink, the other not remembering relinquishing control to Daniel. He watched as Daniel stood, hands slightly shaking as he dried off after cleaning up, lingering on the still healing flesh. Daniel swallowed, eyes traveling to the piece of mirror he had glanced in the night previous.

_"Daniel...ye don't have to..."_

"I need to." It took Daniel a few minutes to steel himself, one hand picking up the mirror and turning it to the face he shared with Danny. The left side of their face was relatively normal, slight wrinkles of age beginning to make themselves known. As his gaze traveled further to the right, angry red skin seemed to turn the mirror blood red. The hair around his forehead and ears had been dissolved away, Daniel's breathing hitching as he knew how much Liam took pride in their appearance.

_"Daniel, I don't care."_ His brother's rough voice soothed his fears, the other nodding as he sighed. His eye, once as blue as the brightest aquamarine gem once could find, was now a murky lapis color, something that made him feel even more of a freak. It seemed to be getting brighter as time passed, but Daniel couldn't be sure if it was just his hope and imagination.

"Liam...I made us like this. I shoulda just listened, but I couldn't...I couldn't..."

_"I know buddy, and I couldn't ask ye to."_ Daniel could hear the heartbreak as his brother spoke, knowing that Liam hadn't handled his absence well, and he couldn't imagine such a thing. Liam didn't pipe up again until after Daniel had gotten dressed and had eaten breakfast. Bricksburg was bustling away below their apartment, the duo watching as a Master Builder taught some awestruck children how to build some mindless contraption. While the children couldn't see the numbers the Master Builder did, the cops could easily from their view far above.

"Liam? Do you think maybe one day, they'll accept us?" Daniel's voice was quiet, Liam making a noncommittal grunt in response.

_"Maybe Daniel...maybe one day."_ Daniel hoped to hear a better answer, but any answer was good enough for him. So, for now, they would watch, watch the new world they helped free become something new.  



End file.
